A Matter of Pride
by Michelle18
Summary: Gaara discovers his siblings think they have an advantage over him in a certain area so he decides to prove them wrong with the help of a certain female ninja or ninjas. Will he prove them right or wrong? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter One Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

A Matter of Pride

Chapter One

"I can't believe how lame you are, Kankuro," A feisty blonde shook her head, "I swear, you're worse then Gaara."

"Come on, Temari," Kankuro whined, "No one can be worse then Gaara." He could only pout as his sister only laughed at him.

They were on a routine mission escorting the Kazekage to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to strengthen their alliance. Which was all and good, and everything but when the Kazekage was Gaara then an escort was more of a formality then requirement. This usually left his bodyguards with little to do and a lot of time on their hands.

Which leads to their current situation.

"What am I worst at?"

The two jumped and spun around with a sinking feeling in their stomachs to stare with horror at their little brother.

He had grown over the years and was now able to meet Kankuro in height though his body type took more after Temari, giving him a long, lanky body that was oddly graceful.

His face had lost it's baby fat and gave his face a more defined look, framed by his reddish hair that fell almost to his shoulders.

Pale green eyes framed in black narrowed slightly as he stood with his chin lifted and his arms crossed.

"Nothing," Temari smiled and waved the question away, "How did the meeting go with the Hokage?"

"Fine," Gaara tilted his head, "What am I worst at?"

"Forget it, Gaara, Temari was just being stupid," Kankuro ignored the angry look she sent him.

"Yeah," she forced a smile, "You know me."

"Yes, I do," the Kazekage nodded, "You rarely say something irrelevant."

Mildly vindicated, she sent a bemused smile towards both of them.

"All right," Kankuro sent a sly smirk in her direction, "Temari thinks you can't pick up a girl to save your life."

Gaara blinked and turned to his sputtering sister.

"That is not what I said," she finally managed.

"It's what you implied," the puppet master snickered.

"And what you agreed with," Gaara concluded.

Kankuro chocked and Temari was mildly apologetic. "Kankuro is an idiot," she shrugged and thumped him helpfully on the back, hard, which earned her a watery glare.

Gaara's brow creased as his pale green eyes moved from one sibling to the other and back again.

"You think- You both think I am unable to . . ." the crease became a full blown frown, " . . . be social with a girl."

Temari winced, "Well. . ."

"You got to admit, Gaara," Kankuro remarked dryly, "You're not known for laying on the charm. You're more likely to scare a girl's clothes off then talking her out of them."

"Kankuro!" Temari whacked him with her fan.

"Damn it, Temari!" Kankuro barely restrained himself from retaliating.

Gaara turned on his heel and walked away from his bickering siblings.

Calculating green eyes coldly assessed females he passed and dismissed them just as quickly.

The female Hyuuga. Too timid. Would most likely faint before he could prove anything.

Ino Yamanaka. Too bold. Might make him faint and undermine the whole purpose of this excursion.

Tenten . . .

"Neji, that was perfect form," she gushed proudly.

…too obsessed with male Hyuuga. Would not make any progress.

This might be harder then he thought.

A flash of pink caught his eye and his gaze turned thoughtful.

The Hokage's protégé.

Hmm. . .

Sakura sighed as she pushed away from the bridge. It had been a long day and she was happy to see it come to an end. Not that she didn't like the life of a medical ninja, she loved it, it was just sometimes. . .

_"Naruto! Behind!" Sasuke's eyes flashed as he flipped out of the way of flying kunai._

She missed . . .

_"I got it!" Naruto threw himself at the enemy and twisted midair to throw her a kunai, "Sakura, catch!"_

"Got it!" She snatched it out of mid-air.

She shook away the memories, there was no use dwelling on the past.

All three of them were completely different people now and there was no going back.

And yet . . .

_"Not bad," Kakashi acknowledged idly._

"Haruno."

She snapped around in surprise and then had to right for a neutral expression as none other than Gaara of the Desert stood before her expectantly.

"Kaze-"

"Gaara," he corrected.

She blinked, "Gaara."

His pale green eyes seemed to study her for a moment and then they turned dismissive, "I have disturbed your thoughts."

He turned to leave and actually took a couple of steps before she regained her manners.

"Wait!"

He went immediately still and turned his head just enough to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

Sakura closed the distance between them and smiled, "Did you need something? I saw Kankuro and Temari-"

"I am not looking for them," he tilted his head at her, "I require your presence."

He turned once more and started walking in the direction of the Hokage's building.

After a moment's hesitation, she fell into step with him. _Must be official business with the Hokage,_ she reasoned with a shrug. She walked with a looseness that implied a casualness but could quickly turn deadly in an instant.

Gaara eyed her discreetly and noted with approval that she too, had changed over the years. She had grown taller, though, she didn't quite match his height, and had developed curves, which her aesthetically pleasing to the eye, while retaining the slimness of her youth.

He laid a guiding hand on the small of her back and ignored the slight start she gave to direct her down a different path.

"I would rather my siblings stay in the dark on this matter," he intoned as he removed his hand.

Sakura swallowed and ignored the fact that her heart had picked up it's pace.

He . . .touched her.

He didn't touch anybody.

Ever.

And nobody touched him unless they had a death wish.

What did this mean? Was she overreacting? She didn't know him very well and . . . Where was Naruto when you needed him?!

They entered the building without further incident and she ignored the hard thump in her chest as she followed him into the temporary office the Hokage had set aside for him. Though, she couldn't ignore the very real alarm that crept up her throat when he shut the door behind him with a decisive click.

She turned to find the Kazekage eyeing her with those eyes. . .

She swallowed, "You needed me for something?"

His head dipped slightly into a nod as he leaned against the door, which, incidentally, blocked her escape.

"What did you need?" Her gaze remained steady despite the growing need to glance around nervously.

"An answer," he replied simply.

"Oh," relief filled her voice as she smiled, "Then feel free to ask me anything."

He pushed away from the door and walked towards her slowly, those damned eyes catching her every move.

She wasn't sure staying in place was the wisest choice, since instinct was demanding she flee, but it felt right.

Especially when something akin to curiosity entered his eyes when he stopped a mere foot away.

"You are not afraid," he stated with a kind of wonder.

She shook her head as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

_"What the hell is going on?!" Inner Sakura demanded._

His hand lifted to ghost over her cheek, "May I . . . touch you?"

She blinked at the question.

He sighed and pulled away.

"Forgive me, if I offended you," his voice was cold and he went around his desk to glare at a picture on the wall.

She stared at him, completely bewildered at his actions.

"Leave," he ordered.

She automatically took two steps toward the door before she turned and demanded, "What the hell was that?"

He made no move to even acknowledge he had heard her.

Incensed she stomped around his desk and had to restrain herself from the suicidal urge to grab his arm and make him face her.

"You can't just ask a girl to go with you, letting her think it's official business-"

"I never said it was official business," he corrected.

"-just to get her alone to ask if you could . . ." she faltered and forced herself to forge ahead, ". . . touch her, and then order her to leave as if nothing had happened!" She finished with huff.

"_You tell him, Sakura, cha!"_

Green eyes studied her curiously, "What should I have done, then?"

"You should've . . . You wanted to . . . You should be clear about what you want?" She winced at the questioning note she had ended on and glanced up at him, "How do you want to . . . touch me?"

He glanced at her wordlessly and then stepped into her personal space, "The skin on your face . . . A possible . . . hug?"

He drew back then, his face averted as his arms wrapped around his middle.

"Never mind, forget this happened. It was a bad idea," he muttered and suddenly looked like a lost and scared little boy.

"Gaara?" She couldn't help but reach out to him.

He cringed away from her touch and clenched his eyes shut making the black line even thicker against his pale skin.

All at once, she was reminded of the talk she had had with Naruto after the chuunin exams.

_"He's just like me, Sakura, I could have easily turned out the exact same way," his usually bright blue eyes were haunted, "I was on my way but you guys and Iruka-sensei saved me."_

"But he had a brother and a sister," she protested.

"They were scared of him and he knew it. His own dad was ordering hits on him," Naruto frowned into his ramen, "No, Sakura, he didn't have anybody."

But he had changed drastically since then. . .

. . . Because he had had Naruto.

She laid a gentle on his cheek. She ignored the feeling of sand armor against her skin to concentrate on the vulnerable green eyes that had sprung open.

"You may touch me if I can touch you back," she informed him softly, "Nothing inappropriate, though."

"Agreed," he replied just as softly and released his sand.

The sand slid off him like water and she had the rare privilege of seeing him without his protection, to touch his surprisingly soft skin.

His hand lifted and after a moments hesitation cupped her cheek, mirroring her hand on him.

She traced the arch of his cheekbone with her thumb and felt him do the same.

Sakura just smiled and dropped her hand to grasp his inactive hand. She brought it up to her other cheek and pressed it there firmly. She let go of his hand, pleased when he didn't let it drop.

Getting the hint, Gaara explored her cheeks, forehead, eyes, chin, and mouth with the pads of his fingers. He touched her as if he were blind and he was trying to piece together her features in his mind to see what she looked like.

One hand touched her hair questioningly, and when she didn't seem to protest, he explored the strands of her hair and scalp.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by but when his hands left her, she felt it was much too soon. She opened her eyes that she had long since closed to find an emotion she couldn't identify on his face.

He cupped both her cheeks and gently pulled her toward him while angling his face down. She had a wild moment to wonder if he was going to kiss her when he stopped, his lips a breath away from her own.

"You would comfort a monster?" His eyes burned with intensity though he did no more than breathe the words.

The movement had tickled her lips and almost distracted her from the meaning of his words.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips, accidentally brushing his as she did so, he was so close, and breathed back, "You're not a monster, Gaara."

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the intensity he possessed, and then he buried his face into the curve of her neck with his lips against her pulse.

She noted absently as she wrapped her arms around his waist that he was trembling. He held her closely as if certain she would disappear and realize it had all been a dream.

She squeezed his waist and rubbed his back gently, comfortingly as she would a small child.

Slowly, he calmed and relaxed into her arms like a large, deadly cat. His warm breath tickled her neck as he started once more to mirror her movements by moving his hands on her back.

He lifted his head slightly which brought his lips to her ear, "May I taste you?"

Heat shot through her as she was forcibly reminded that the person she held in her arms was not a child but a man. Intellectually, she had always known he was a man and not a child but somewhere along the way she had forgotten-

He pressed an open mouth kiss against the curve of her neck and swirled his tongue against her pulse.

He had obviously taken her silence as consent.

She gasped and could help but arch her neck to give him more room as he sucked light at her skin.

She didn't even notice his hands settling on her hips where they kneaded the flesh gently.

Instead she felt her knees go weak as he licked, sucked, and lightly bit a trail to her mouth.

His eyes met hers for a sizzling moment and then he devoured her mouth as heat consumed them both.

She felt her legs give out completely and she might have fallen if he hadn't gathered her body to him so completely.

She found herself braced against the wall with her legs dangling limply on either side of his waist. His hands buried in her hair as he kissed every inch of her face.

A hand gripped her chin, suddenly, and drew her startled eyes to his face.

"Thank you," his lips touched hers gently and then he pulled away.

Or tried to.

_"Oh no, you don't!" Inner Sakura roared!_

She fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him back to her.

"Sakura?" He blinked.

"You can't just kiss a girl like that and then walk away," her eyes were a dangerous green.

She kissed him and was gratified to feel him instantly respond to her coaxing by opening his mouth to duel tongues with her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and angled her hips to settle against his hardness.

He pulled away from the kiss started, his eyes wide with surprise and desire as he searched her face for an endless moment.

Then he was kissing her again as he ground against her. His hands darted along her body as he tried to get as much contact as he could-

The doorknob turned.

Gaara jerked away instantly, his sand instantly creating a barrier around them to keep them safe.

Sakura slipped down with a small yelp and palmed a kunai knife as she tried to see around Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro stood in the doorway with their mouths hanging open in amazement.

"Gaara?!"

End Chapter one

AN: This only has two parts. Expect the second part soon!


	2. Chapter Two Hurt Pride

Chapter Two

Gaara helped Sakura to her feet and drew her to him in a hug.

"Go away."

"Gaara! Take this sand barrier down, right now!" Temari ordered sharply, the slightest edge of hysteria colored her voice.

The redhead sighed and gave her one last squeeze before stepping away.

He lowered the barrier.

"Gaara-!" Kankuro's voice died as the sand parted to reveal two very flushed ninja.

"Sakura," Temari swept the girl away from her youngest brother and out of the room before they could do more than blink, "Are you okay-"

The door cut off the rest of her words.

Kankuro let his breath out in one long exhale. He was going to need every ounce of courage he possessed to tell his brother that it was not acceptable to drag girls into rooms and holding her hostage with his sand.

He opened his mouth to begin, "Gaa-"

"It wasn't as difficult as you two made it out to be," Gaara sent him a look that was both aloof and superior, "You really must be as pathetic as Temari says."

His intelligent response was a confused and disgruntled, "Wha?"

"Picking up a girl," the redhead leaned against his desk, "If you hadn't interrupted us I would have . . . How do you like to put it? Gotten laid?"

"You mean . . .she was willing?!" Kankuro blinked.

The Kazekage nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait," the puppet master muttered to himself, "Let me get this straight. You're telling me, not only did you manage to successfully pick up a girl, a hot one at that, but also managed to almost hit a home run without even having to take her out on a date?!"

Visibly amused to anyone who knew him, Gaara nodded once more, "There are certain advantages to being possessed by a sand spirit."

Kankuro blinked and opened his mouth to speak only to close it, several times, dumbfounded.

The Kazekage just waited for his older brother to organize his thoughts.

"How? Why?"

Pale green eyes hardened slightly before becoming distant once more, "It was a matter of pride."

"Well," Kankuro shook his head, "We'll never question your ability to pick up girls, again, that's for sure."

A pleased smiled pulled at the corners of his lips, "It went quite well. She was very . . . responsive."

"Oh, yeah?" Kankuro smiled, "But how did you do it? I thought she was still hung up on Uchiha."

"I do not claim to know her mind," Gaara shrugged dismissively, "She was alone when I approached her."

"But that still doesn't explain-"

"Kankuro," Gaara cut him off, "If you are asking what I said to her then you are going about this all wrong. I barely said a word to her," he lifted a hand to forestall any questions, "I merely gave a few directions and asked a few questions. She filled in all the gaps by herself."

"Gaps?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, she knows my history, thanks to the disaster at the chuunin exams and is very close to Naruto. All I had to do was adapt the damaged, little boy act I usually pull on Temari and she was putty in my hands."

The puppet master gasped as that piece of knowledge fell into place. His damaged, little boy act! Kankuro knew at once what he was speaking of and felt a new apprehension fill his stomach because if that was an act, then his brother was more dangerous then he had ever conceived.

The doorknob turned.

Gaara sent him a 'watch and learn' glance before lowering his head and hunching his shoulders. He crossed his arms loosely around his middle which gave him a decidedly dejected air.

The door swung open.

"Gaara," Sakura dashed to his side and reached out for him.

He flinched away before she could touch him.

Hurt and confusion filled her eyes, and she opened her mouth to say something when Gaara beat her to the punch.

"I owe you an apology," he darted a look towards Kankuro, "I've overstepped my bounds-"

"What?!" She sent a death glare in the puppet master's direction, "Listen to me, I've already explained what happened to your sister, and she's going to talk to Kankuro," evil glare, "You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to apologize for-"

"But," Gaara lifted his head, his eyes wide with fear, "I pushed you too far. I scared you."

The pink haired ninja practically melted before their eyes, "You didn't scare me and, if anything, I probably pushed you too far."

Gaara just stared at her, as if unsure of how to respond.

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek to the amazement of his siblings, "Temari said you guys were leaving in the morning and had to get some rest. Let's make a promise, next time either of us are in the other's village, we'll hang out."

He nodded a bit shyly in response and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I promise."

Temari glanced away to give them a semblance of privacy while Kankuro wondered if he could get any permanent with his jaw hanging this low.

Sakura beamed in response and breathed a good-bye before she practically floated out the door with one last death glare in the puppet master's direction.

Temari shut the door and turned towards her youngest brother sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-"

He turned sharply to avoid his sister's face which faced him directly towards Kankuro. He smiled and Kankuro felt fear claw at his stomach. This smile wasn't the one they had once feared when they were younger and had been followed by lots of blood, though, it was boded just as ill.

"You still don't . . . trust me," his head angled down slightly.

"Gaara-" She shook her head.

"No, it's okay, I understand, Temari," Gaara's smile widened though his tone stayed low, "You're probably right. I shouldn't be trusted. I'm a monster-"

Temari threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his back. "Don't say that, Gaara," her voice was thick with emotion, "Don't ever say that again. It's not true."

The Kazekage leaned his head back and exhaled softly.

_He's getting off on this_, Kankuro swallowed.

The redhead covered her hand with his own, "Some people would disagree."

"Not in front of me, they won't," her voice was dark with threat as her hands clutched at his clothing.

He smiled, this one just as chilling because it was sincere in it's fondness.

"Temari."

Temari deflated and released their brother with a fond pat, "You should have told us where you were going. We were worried."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She gazed at him fondly and then lifted a brow, "So how long has this thing been going on between you and Sakura?"

He blinked at her.

"Oh no, you don't," she shook a finger at him, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Temari," he protested and actually, honest to god, blushed a bit.

She laughed.

"Guys should never kiss and tell," Kankuro put a hand on his brother's shoulder, which earned him a curious look.

The puppet master didn't care how much his brother could apparently effortlessly manipulate people of the female persuasion. Temari wasn't just a female, she was their sister, and that required a bit of experience to handle properly.

"To other guys," she remarked dryly, "I'm your sister and I deserve to know if I should expect the arrival of a sister-in-law."

"What?" Gaara's eyes widened in genuine shock.

"Or nieces and nephews," she teased.

"Knock it off," Kankuro ordered lazily, "You know it's much too soon for anything like that. Keep talking like that and you'll scare him off women for good."

"Commitment could only scare of men like you, Kankuro, and you hit on anything with the right parts," she snarked.

"True, but you have to know how to use those parts correctly to avoid the commitment and kids part," he leered, "And I'm just the man to teach the kid the ropes."

"You are not turning Gaara into a perv like you!" Temari spat.

"While I'm not letting you force the kid into a relationship when he's just discovered he likes girls! That pink-haired chick might have been his first interest but it's way too soon to be thinking about marriage." Kankuro stood his ground.

Gaara's eyes wondered to one sibling to another and then back again.

She exhaled sharply and sneered, "Fine, you're right, for once."

Kankuro nodded, "Let's call it a night, huh?"

"I am tired," Gaara agreed.

"I'll make sure everything is in order," Temari shook her head, "Don't pick on him, Kankuro."

"Me?" Kankuro pressed a hand to his chest.

Temari gave Gaara one last squeeze, "Good luck."

And then she was out the door.

Kankuro turned to his brother, "Here's the deal. You teach me how to pick up girls, and I'll teach you how to handle Temari."

"What makes you think I can't figure her out on my own?" Gaara crossed his arms and lifted his chin in challenge.

Kankuro sent him a nasty smile, "Manipulating girls who don't know you very well is one thing but it is another thing entirely to manipulate someone who's changed your diapers."

"Temari never changed my diapers," he frowned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing," he waved away the point, "Deal."

"Deal," Gaara nodded and thought, _once I master the ability to manipulate someone who know me inside and out, then I can use it on him as well._

The End


	3. Chapter Three Ino

**Chapter Three**

Ino Yamanaka was a naturally curious person so when Sakura came out of the Hokage tower all flushed and excited, well, she wanted to know why, and she wasn't the only one.

By unanimous agreement all the girls present went to her as if drawn by a magnet and asked her what had happened.

And she told them.

They all listened with varying degrees of disbelief as she told them about how Gaara asked her to follow him to his temporary office to be alone. Of how, he asked to touch her and then, afraid he'd offended her, asked her to leave.

She shocked the more timid of them when she told them how she got in his face and demanded to know who he thought he was to be asking things like that.

Their hearts broke a little when she described his reaction and her explanation about how he was so unused to the touch of another person.

They then became intrigued at her blush and demanded to know what happened next.

She giggled as she told them she had kissed him and he had kissed her back!

Gasps were heard and a few frowned unable to picture it.

Then they all frowned as they were told how his siblings automatically assumed that he had kidnapped her and was holding her against her will.

How he apologized for scaring her and pushing her too far, which wasn't far enough according to Sakura.

Then many just stared at her with disbelief as she said, "So he agreed to hang out with me when we're in the same village."

Tenten just raised a brow, this all seemed too farfetched for her. Gaara didn't strike her as the type to get all mushy like he did at the end, especially in front of his siblings. Sand ninja weren't known for being sentimental. Besides, Sakura had been known for exaggerating a tale or two though she didn't know what the younger girl hoped to gain by spreading rumors that she was dating the Kazekage. Still it was a good story.

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously and wished that she could be so bold. Naruto would be forced to notice her if she did such things but . . .

Red tinted her cheeks.

. . .she couldn't even tell him how she felt much less kiss him.

Her eyes turned sad, she hadn't realized that they were the same. Growing up in a family that automatically assumed the worst about you . . . Well, she could see where he was coming from.

Ino was intrigued. She honestly had never given the redhead a second thought in the dating apartment and, while she wasn't looking to start trouble with Sakura, she couldn't help but want to test him out. She wanted to see if he was everything Sakura was making him out to be or if it was just wishful thinking.

She could see how it would be hard for the guy to find a date, no girl wanted to date a former psychopath, and being the Kazekage couldn't help. He would be surrounded by people who wanted to use him which would wither any trust he had in his fellow ninja.

But then why ask Sakura?

Ino pondered as the girls parted ways and went to their respective homes. Why would he chose Sakura, of all people, to ask to be close to? For just a minute? He had thanked her and tried to pull away when the forehead had reeled him back in for more.

The blonde entered her bedroom and started to get ready to turn in for the night.

The answer must be Naruto.

Gaara had picked Sakura because she was Naruto's teammate and closest friend. She was also Naruto's love interest, Ino winced, but then maybe he didn't see it that way.

Hmmm . . .

**

After some careful snooping Ino had discovered that, while the Sand entourage was scheduled to leave, they hadn't left yet.

Ino poked her head into his temporary office and twisted her lips when she found it empty. Odd, she was sure she would find him . . .

Wait.

She walked further into the room and laid a hand on the wall. There was paint missing. She could see the outline of an orb where the sand had scratched the wall. This must have been where they had been standing-

"Yamanaka?"

Ino spun and locked eyes with the very person she had been searching for, Gaara.

His brow was lowered into a not quite frown as if he couldn't decide what to think of her presence in his office.

"Hi," she breathed out with a smile, instantly regaining her composure. She was never one to beat around the bush when she wanted something.

"Hello," he returned her greeting, "Did you have a message for me?"

Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter as she shook her head, "No, I just wanted to come by and ask you about something."

He crossed his arms and waited, his eyes never leaving her face.

Ino had his full attention and she liked it. Shikamaru never gave his full attention to anything unless it was shoji or a mission, Chouji was always focused on food, Asuma was more the same, which frustrated her to no end, and, Sasuke had never given her the time of day.

"I just wanted to know if the rumors were true," she made her way towards him, sashaying a bit.

"I do not drink blood," he deadpanned.

She blinked and laughed, "No, I know you don't drink blood, Gaara, I meant between you and Sakura."

He tilted his head confused, "Sakura?"

"Yes, she said you were going out?" Ino fudged the truth a bit.

"Going out?" He repeated, his frown becoming more pronounced, "What do you mean?"

She tilted her head, he didn't know what going out was?

"She said you were dating."

He glanced down, "Dating?" His eyes came up to meet hers, "Doesn't dating consist of multiple outings to social events for the sole purpose of getting to know the opposite sex?"

Ino nodded as she watched his thoughts pass through his eyes.

"I . . .am not sure if that is what she wants," he concluded.

"Why don't you tell me what happened between you two last night and maybe I can tell you what she intends," Ino inquired bluntly wanting to hear the story from his side.

"I don't think I should," Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Isn't it taboo to speak of such things to other people?"

_Not the telling type, I see_, Ino just smiled, _how very interesting._

Ino was, after all, very adept at reading people which made her a good ninja and gossip.

"Is that the only reason you came? To ask about Sakura?" Suspicion layered his voice.

Ino shook her head as she watched him watch her, "I wanted to see if it was true."

"If what was?" His incredible eyes never wavered.

"If you were a good kisser or not," she cooed and had to stifle a giggle at his reaction. She had never realized he was so hot! How had she missed that?

"She told you?" His eyes were wide surprise and a blush kissed his cheeks. His arms had long since fallen to his sides.

"Not wearing your sand armor today," she took a step forward which made him take a step back.

"My sand is always with me," he intoned darkly as he refused to move another step away. Rustling filled the room as sand slithered across the floor.

"That's good to know," she smiled flintily, "So, really, what's up with you and Sakura? Are you planning on seeing her romantically or as a friend?"

"Why do you want to know?" Gaara stepped into her personal space, "What do you hope to gain with this knowledge?"

"Gain?" Ino didn't budge either, "Why do I need to gain anything? She's my friend, perhaps I am just looking out for her."

"No one comes to just talk. Not to me. Perhaps you plan to trap her," a dark smile, "or me, I am not one to be trifled with, Yamanaka-"

"Ino," she corrected with a glare of her own, "My name is Ino and I could care less about trapping you. "

"Then why are you here?" He demanded.

"Why don't you trust me?" She snapped.

"I trust no one."

"Then why did you trust Sakura?!" Her true feelings spilled out as she demanded to know why Sakura? Why was it always her? She got to be on team seven with Sasuke, she got to be apprentice to Lady Tsunade, and now Gaara chose her to make out with!

His eyes widened again, though this time with hurt and his arms came up to wrap around his belly as he seemed to cringe into himself.

She cursed silently, feeling as if she had kicked what she thought was a big scary dog only for it to turn out to be a puppy.

"If I didn't ask then I would never receive," he said simply, his eyes averted to the side. "Everyone is too afraid to even be near me half the time. I thought . . . Since Naruto is the same then . . ."

He trailed off and shut his eyes tightly.

His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, "I think you should leave."

Ino didn't move and slowly placed a hand on his bare cheek.

Startled green eyes met hers, "Gaara, Sakura's not the only one who can see past your demon. You don't need to pin all your hopes onto one person." Her eyes turned sad, "Sometimes, that's the worst thing you can do."

His hand came up to cover hers as he leaned into her touch, "You would comfort me?"

"Would trust me to comfort you?" She asked simply and wondered how they got here. She had just come to get some concrete info on Sakura's story. Not to find out she had been a little jealous of her long time friend and rival. Not to get into an almost shouting match with him or to hurt him. Especially not to hurt him.

He pulled her hand away slowly and stared at it between his, "It's hard for me."

"Then don't think," Ino leaned in as soon as he looked up and kissed him. His vulnerability was too great, and his hurt too much for her to just stand and do nothing.

Stunned, he didn't react at first and then suddenly he grabbed her, desperately clutching her body to his for as much contact as possible. Her domination became surrender as she was bent backward with the force of his kiss until they were falling.

Her stomach jumped as they were caught by his sand and lowered onto the floor gently. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled, needing to feel him against her. They both groaned as he ground against her wanting the contact just as much. His body was starved for contact of any kind and she was glad to give into it's demands as she ran her hands all over his back.

He paused and took her chin in his hand to force her to look at him, "Why? Why do this? Why do you trust me?"

"Because you need me." She responded simply and gently touched her lips to his, "You need a girlfriend, Gaara, you're much too aggressive."

"Is that bad?" He asked her quite innocently.

"No," she grinned, "but slow is nice too."

"I don't know if I can go slow," he admitted as he trembled.

"Sure, you can," she ripped open his shirt to touch his skin, "You just need practice."

He blinked at her, "Practice?"

"Lots of practice," she bit his chest as she grabbed his butt.

"Hey, bro, are you ready-" Kankuro stepped into the office.

Everyone froze.

Kankuro's mouth dropped open as he took in the sight before him. His little brother was on top of a blonde with his shirt ripped open and her legs wrapped around his waist. Thankfully, they were still fully clothed and he didn't get flashed as they scrambled to their feet, though, he did see a suspicious bite mark on Gaara's chest.

Ino was mortified, dear lord, they hadn't even shut the door to the office! Anyone could have walked in! Even Sakura! Oh god, Sakura! What was she going to do?! Okay, wait, prioritize, get out of embarrassing situation first and then figure everything out later. Okay, good.

She glanced at Gaara and was relieved to find him as embarrassed as she was, it was like a bad joke . . .

"I'm sorry," Gaara apologized, "I . . . Sakura . . ."

"Don't worry about her," Ino's smile was a bit shaky, "I can handle her. I'll just explain everything and it'll all be okay."

His eyes were confused but he nodded anyway, "I've never had a girlfriend."

Her smile was bright and genuine, "We'll have to change that." She gave Kankuro a saucy wink as she passed him, "I'll definitely be seeing you, Gaara."

"Ino," he nodded his goodbye.

Kankuro shut the door and rounded on his brother to demand what the hell happened when Gaara met him with a smirk.

"That's two for two."

The puppet master immediately shook his head in disbelief, "No, there's no way you could have planned this. . . "

"No," Gaara agreed pleasantly enough, "though, I did seize the opportunity. Isn't that what picking up girls is all about?"

He opened his shirt to gaze at the bite mark and touch it gingerly.

"She was very aggressive," a hint of a smile graced his lips.

"Gaara," Kankuro was flabbergasted, "How the hell . . . ?"

"She's more aggressive than Sakura and feisty," Gaara absently pulled his shirt together and tied his sash around it to hold it close at the bottom. The whole front would gape open but then, it couldn't be helped at the moment, besides, it covered the bite.

"But how?" Kankuro demanded.

"She wanted information," Gaara frowned remembering, "She pushed so I pushed back. The more I pushed, the closer she got. Then I caught her off guard by pulling the demon card."

"You're too good at this," Kankuro grumbled, "It's not fair."

Gaara just looked at his brother.

"All right, I get it, life's not fair," the puppet master glared, "Is this what you do at night? Think up ways to seduce girls while the rest of us are sleeping?"

"No," he smiled, "though, I might give it a try."

"Oh, no, I've created a monster," his brother groaned.

"I've always been a monster, Kankuro, at least this monster will be loved," he opened the door, "Ready?"

Kankuro shook his head but followed his brother anyway.

Temari sent a questioning glance at Gaara's shirt but shrugged it off when neither of her brothers offered any explanations.

"Bye, Gaara!" Sakura called out.

He nodded in her direction.

"Bye, Gaara," Ino called out a second later.

He nodded at her.

Temari arched a brow at Kankuro.

He just shrugged and kept his mouth shut.

The End

AN: Okay, people, just think of these chapters as oneshots. I might write more later when in the mood or I might not. My muse is fickle, though, I would like to thank all the reviewers who like this story. Thank you so very much, you brighten my day. Michelle


	4. Chapter Four Tenten Part One

**Chapter Three**

Tenten exiled a sigh of relief as they arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sand. They had just finished an exhausting reconnaissance mission, though, why on earth her team had been sent to secretly gather information was beyond her. The mission had been surprisingly successful despite . . . Obvious reasons.

They were stopping at Sand to cover their mission as a standard treaty visit and they would spend a good three days to keep appearances then head home.

Three days of relaxation. . . Well, Team Gai relaxation, that is . . .

"Gai-sensei! Come! I must show you the training ground!" Lee exploded as soon as their paperwork with the Sand officials was complete, "Gaara told me about them at our last spar and said I would have full access!"

"Then we must accept his generous offer with all the vigor of youth!" Gai smiled broadly, "What say you? Tenten? Neji?"

"I'll pass," Neji declined coolly, "I will be meditating in my room if you need me."

He turned sharply and quickly disappeared into the building lest he get dragged off by the energetic pair.

"You guys go on ahead," Tenten waved them off, "I'm going to see what kind off weapons they've got around here."

"Out to expand your arsenal?" Gai grinned, "Go forth and add to your bouquet of metal! Lee!"

"This way, Gai-sensei!"

Tenten watched them run off and just smiled a bit. They would never change. She glanced around a bit and then made her way casually to the school that had caught her eye. Or rather the table of weapons in front of the school.

Her fingers twitched as she surveyed the sheer variety of foreign weaponry. She had seen a lot of weapons in her time and made a point of studying other countries weapons but this display . . .

She had only seen some of these in books and didn't recognize a whole section though she knew better then to actually reach for them.

"Where is your team?"

She flinched and drew back the hand that had been subconsciously reaching out. She glanced up to a pair a light green eyes surrounded by a thick black lines. It might have been feminine on anyone else but on the Kazekage of the Sand, they stood as a warning like ominous black clouds on the horizon.

"Lord Kazekage, my apologizes-" She immediately cut herself as he waved off her words.

"Gaara," he intoned, "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Lee and Gai-sensei are at the training field you told them about," Tenten fought not to fidget under his gaze, "Neji is in his room meditating."

"I see," his eyes finally left hers to regard the weapons on the table and picked up the one she had been about to touch.

She held her breath and he twirled the weapon once experimentally. He lifted his gaze to hers and held out the weapon.

Her eyes flicked to from the weapon and back to him before she took it. She exhaled slowly and gingerly gripped the weapon. She adjusted her hands as she got a feel for the weight and the center of balance. She twirled the weapon once and then turned to hand the weapon back to Gaara.

He merely stared at her and then gestured for her to place it back on the table.

"You like weapons," he didn't so much ask as state.

She nodded and placed the weapon back on the table and reached for another.

"I can use just about anything you can put in front me," she picked up a spear and ran through a quick complicated set of katas before she glanced at him, "Do you favor any weapons, Gaara?"

He scanned the table for a moment and picked up an odd looking stick with metal spikes on it. It looked top heavy, almost like a mace but somehow not, and awkward to boot. He spun it hand over hand and then once in one hand gracefully as though it were perfectly weighted.

He placed it back on the table.

"Not really." He met her surprised eyes, "though, I know all of them. You are surprised."

Again more of a statement.

"It's just-" She swallowed, "I mean, your ability to control sand. . ."

He nodded his understanding, "Your teammate revealed the flaws of relying on that ability as did Naruto."

She couldn't help but smile sheepishly, "Well, I guess he did knock you around a bit."

Was that amusement that sparked his eyes?

"He was the first to do so," a faint smile, "It was a valuable lesson."

Tenten smiled back, pleasantly surprised by his entire demeanor. This was a far cry from the short redhead from the chuunin exams.

"That's admirable," she pointed out, "Others might have worked harder on their natural abilities in order to full proof them. Most wouldn't have bothered to broaden themselves like that."

He shrugged, his shoulders barely betraying the movement, "A Kazekage must be well rounded."

She nodded at the wisdom of it, "Yes, he must be so how about a weapon's demonstration?"

He inclined his head and reached for-

"Lord Kazekage!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly at the messenger and waited.

"Lady Temari is in an uproar and requires your presence," the poor guy cringed under the stony blank gaze.

"I will be there shortly," he dismissed the messenger and turned back to her, the ice visibly melted and he was all pleasant ambiguity once more. "My apologizes. Another time perhaps."

"Sure," Tenten's smiled drooped with understanding, "Next time I'm in Sand, I'll take you up on that offer."

He was still for a moment and then he opened his mouth, "I might be able to shift some appointments around so I can deliver the demonstration sooner rather than later."

"Please don't go to any trouble on my account," she protested weakly.

"Meet me here at eight am," he ordered and then tilted his head, "Unless you wish for me to escort you from your room?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Here will be fine."

He nodded and walked away.

She frowned as he disappeared around a corner. Okay, what the hell was that? Why did this suddenly seem like a date? Pick her up? Like she couldn't find a schoolyard that was directly across the street from the building she was staying in?

She smoothed her expression and made her way to her room. She needed to think.

She closed the door to her room securely and sat on the bed.

All right, Gaara was being unusually social and . . . nice to her. She hadn't forgotten Sakura's farfetched tale about them dating or Ino's latest installment about how he was really dating her.

Tenten had dismissed their arguments as nonsense especially since they mirrored their earlier juvenile arguments about Sasuke. She was only glad they didn't let this supposed claim ruin their friendship like they had let the one.

Now, however, after observing Gaara's peculiar behavior . . . She had to reconsider her stand. Both had matured since the academy and had become rather impressive kunoichi. She had to admit that they were no longer the type to just fabricate a story out of nothing. There had to be a basis for it but what was fact and what was fiction?

She wasn't sure what to think because as of now, he's behavior was perfectly innocent if slight shade of suggestive. She would keep an eye on him tomorrow morning and make further observations to get a more conclusive reading.

She snorted softly to herself, he had better not be playing games with any of them or he was going to find himself very slighted indeed.

**

The next morning, Tenten arrived bright and early to find the Kazekage already waiting for her.

"You're early."

She saw a gleam of approval in his eyes and smiled, "Well, when it comes to weapons I am not one to lag behind."

"Shall we begin?" A faint smile made his features open and charming.

She watched him like a hawk for the entire demonstration. He was pleasant as he displayed a rather impressive amount of knowledge of the weapons, their history, and their use. He did nothing to make her think he was trying to hit on her. Even when he allowed her to handle the weapons, he did no more then gesture at the right places to put her hands instead of taking a more hands on approach. However, just as she was about to lower her guard and dismiss her earlier suspicions altogether, he asked her out to eat.

"Pardon?" Her brow arched sharply.

"You aren't hungry?" He tilted his head at her curiously with faint disbelief in his eyes.

She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Whether I'm hungry or not, why are you asking me to eat with you?" Both eyebrows were up, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"A date?" He frowned and she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, "I don't understand. Naruto always takes me to eat ramen with him after we spar. Does that mean I'm dating him?"

He looked a little disturbed by the thought.

A chuckle escaped her before she even realized it and shook her head, "It's not a date if you knowingly go as friends."

He nodded, "Then shall we?"

Her eyebrow twitched as head moved slightly to the left, "Are we going as friends?"

"That depends," he said slowly.

Her eyes started to narrow when he continued.

"Will you be my friend?"

Completely disarmed, her arms dropped and she just looked at him, "You want to be friends with me?"

"You're interesting," he tilted his head at her, "It's your choice."

She studied him thoughtfully and nodded slowly, "I'll be friend if you really mean it."

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" He frowned a bit and she couldn't whether he was displeased because she saw through his ruse or because he was sincere and didn't understand why she'd think that about him.

She shrugged her response, "Let's eat."

**

She didn't know what to make of him. Gaara didn't do any of the normal things that guys did when they were trying to pick up girls. He didn't pull out her chair. He didn't try to order for her. He didn't even try to hold her hand or place his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

Then again, he wasn't exactly what one would call normal and she just had a feeling that he was up to something or that he wanted something. 'Cause really, why would he go out of his way to spend time her?

She was a practical person and she knew very well how her accomplishments dimmed in the light her teammates natural or well earned abilities. She knew she was a good ninja, it was just she didn't stand out much in the way the rest of her generation did.

She didn't possess a bloodline ability like the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Aburame clans. She didn't possess the limitless stamina of Naruto and Rock Lee that allowed them to push the limits of their bodies to an insane degree. She didn't have perfect chakra control like Sakura that allowed her to excel at medical jutsu as well as Tsunade's own personal taijutsu.

What she had and what she excelled at was weapons as well as the art of sealing weapons.

Tenten was as much a prodigy at the art of sealing as Neji was at his families Gentle fist taijutsu for their age. It just wasn't as impressive, flashy, or noticeable and led to most underestimating her in fights, which was fine, since it gave her an advantage. When the enemy thought they were taking out the weakest link only to take an unexpected exotic weapon to the face, well that, always made her day.

And it was this anonymity which made her suspicious of Gaara. He had no reason to even want to talk to her unless it was to inquire about Lee's whereabouts.

Still . . .it was nice to talk about weapons with him. He was so open with his knowledge and didn't seem to hold anything back. It was almost ridiculous how he answered every question she asked.

"Aren't you worried?" She finally had to ask.

When his response was just a puzzled gaze she continued, "Aren't you worried that I might one day use this information against you? I mean, we're from different villages and, even though were allies, that doesn't mean we'll always be."

Gaara was quiet for a moment, "As long as I am Kazekage, the Leaf and Sand will remain allies."

Tenten cocked her head, "How can you be so sure?"

"I owe the Leaf a great debt," he met her eyes steadily, "One I might never be able to repay."

He glanced away and then turned his eyes to her hair.

"What? Are they uneven?" She self-consciously touched one of her buns though she knew it was fairly unlikely. She had perfected this hairstyle years ago and it was second nature to do even without the aid of a mirror.

"How long is your hair?" He tilted his head and flinched when she gasped in horror, "What?"

She pressed her hands to her mouth with dismay, "How could you ask me that?!"

"What?" His tone had a note a panic as his eyes widened with dismay, "What did I say wrong?"

"That's a very intimate question," she blinked her huge brown eyes at him.

"It is?" He seemed flabbergasted.

"No, it's not," she responded solemnly and burst into laughter, "You should have seen the look on your face."

Gaara blinked at her, "You were joking."

He had a flare for making questions sound like statements.

She grinned unrepentantly, "Yes, though it probably wasn't a very good one." She shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

She turned back to her food and was amused to see Gaara was more thoughtful about the exchange then mad or upset.

"Are you going to tell me how long your hair is?" He inquired.

"No," she answered.

She grinned and was rewarded with another faint smile.

"Tenten."

They both turned in their seats to find Neji watching him with his unique eyes that gave nothing away.

"Is something wrong, Neji?" Tenten frowned as she stood up.

Gaara's expression closed as he, too, got to his feet and silently demanded Neji speak or leave them alone.

"Gai-sensei has called for a team meeting," the Hyuuga explained as he locked eyes with Gaara in silent challenge.

Tenten watched as their eyes became colder and colder as they started to narrow slightly.

"Well, then we should be off," she said brightly and turned to the Kazekage, "Thank you for the demonstration. I'll have to return the favor one day."

"I look forward to it," Gaara's replied softly and she saw Neji stiffen from the corner of her eye.

"See you later," she waved a quick good-bye as she pulled Neji out of the food stand. It wasn't until they were a good ten minutes away that she frowned at her teammate, "What was that about?"

"His intentions are not pure," Neji stated flatly.

She blinked, "His intentions?"

He turned to her, "Think about it, Tenten, Gaara is highly unsociable at the best of times." _The fact that he's being nice to you is suspicious. _His unspoken words were as clear as day to her.

"So are you," she retorted and earned herself a glare, "Look, Neji, I understand your concerned but I can take care of myself." _I realize what your saying but I can handle him. _She knew he could read her equally well.

"Sakura and Ino are also capable," Neji turned his eyes back to the road. _And look how easily they were taken in by him._

She forced a smile to her face, "Yes, they are, they've come a long way since chuunin exams." _They weren't always so 'capable' and focused. I ALWAYS have been!_

Neji lost his glare, "Yes, they have." _I'm just concerned. I don't want him taking advantage of you._

"So has he," Tenten's smile became more natural. _I'm keeping an eye on him. Don't worry._

Neji nods, _I'll try not to but be careful._

She bumped her shoulder into his, _You know I always am._

_**_

The team meeting went as well as expected. They were leaving the next day and to make sure all their gear was packed and ready to go. It wasn't until she reached her room and found a note on the door that her expectations went awry.

"From Gaara?"

She didn't even have to see her teammate to know he was slightly smirking.

She shrugged and opened it, not even bothering to shield the note. If Neji really wanted to read it then he would use his Byakugan and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

_A bunch of weapons traders will be arriving in Sand. They'll be here in a couple days. Thought you would be interested._

Neji lifted a brow, "He knows your weakness."

"He doesn't know my temper," she frowned at the note, "He's good, though, I'll give him that."

"I would prefer you didn't give him anything," Neji sniffed and went to his door, "Go to sleep." _We'll need all the rest we can get with Gai-sensei in the lead._

She nodded and then deliberately turned away from her room. _Not yet, I need to have a word with the Kazekage. Besides, it's three in the afternoon!_

Neji shook his head, _we're leaving tomorrow and you'll be beyond his reach. You don't have to go to sleep now, just stay in your room._

She rolled her eyes and started down the hallway, _You make it sound like I'm a helpless maiden, besides, I can't leave it like this._

She heard him sigh and his door shut.

_It's your choice but I don't have to like it._

She shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see it. The matter of the fact was, it was her choice, he didn't have to like it, and she would do what she saw fit whether he liked it or not.

_**_

Tenten ground her teeth as she was immediately escorted to the Kazekage's office. For, as much as she wanted to just barge in and surprise him, it just wasn't possible in a ninja village or particularly healthy. She was a ninja from a foreign village and that meant she would be watched, ally or not, which brought their earlier meeting into suspicion as well. The fact that she didn't even have to ask to see him made her stew as the Sand ninja automatically sent her through.

Gaara glanced up at she entered, his eyes lighting up with hope, "You came."

He was good looking, she had to admit as he came around his desk to stand in front of her, but she had never been one to be swayed by looks.

"What is this?" The paper made a loud scraping noise and she brought it up sharply.

He glanced at it and then her, "An invitation."

"I leave tomorrow," Tenten let her hand drop, "As Kazekage you would know this and that I would be unable to accept."

He was watching her carefully now, "You're angry."

"What games are you playing, Lord Kazekage?" The note crumbled in her hands as she glared at him.

His eyes widened with confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

"Then you tell me what exactly is going on between you, Ino, and Sakura," she demanded, her hands were fisted at her sides.

He shook his head, "I don't-"

"Because," she interrupted sharply, "According to them, you're dating them exclusively. So tell me, Lord Kazekage, aren't there any female Sand ninjas you can sex up? Why are you playing around with the girls from the Leaf?"

His expression closed and his eyes sad, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." He swallowed and averted his gaze, "I've . . . been trying to become . . . more sociable. It appears that I haven't been very successful."

_I was just trying to be nice. I didn't think they would take it the wrong way._ She heard him clearly as if he were Neji and wasn't sure what to think about it. She didn't know him enough to read him this clearly!

Doubt pricked at her and she shoved it back, "You seem focused on Leaf. Why?"

He drew in a careful breath and she was suddenly reminded of Neji at his worst, when he was so still and careful, as if he were afraid he would shatter at the slightest wrong move.

"The Sand has a long memory and doesn't forgive as easily."

_Most still see me as a monster who could snap at any minute. _She crossed her arms as guilt raged at her but she was still unwilling to give in to it.

"Why me?" Her voice was softer this time though it gained in strength as she continued, "You are already friends with Lee. You even know Neji better and, yet, you insist on talking to me."

"You're interesting," his tone was a bit defensive.

"How? I am the least remarkable person of our age group. How exactly am I interesting?" She swallowed hard as he finally looked at her.

His eyes were raw with emotion, "You keep up with them, with us. You, who are the most normal and could live life with little to no problems, choose to associate with us and succeed. You, who you say is unremarkable, is exactly that for those reasons."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair violently, "I can talk to male ninja only on my capacity as Kazekage or rival. Only Naruto and Lee seem to have the ability to see past rank and treat me accordingly, as a friend. Sakura . . . gave me hope that . . ."

He swallowed and turned those raw eyes on her, "I became Kazekage to form bonds and live, as Naruto showed me it is possible to live, only to find I have somehow further isolated myself."

He turned his face away, "Even if you are angry, you are still treating me as if I were normal."

She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her forehead. Either he was very, very, good or she was stomping all over his feelings and needed to apologize quickly. She could see the points he made and understand his reasoning but something was still off.

"I'm sorry I will miss the weapon traders," she offered, "It sounds like fun."

He glanced at her sharply and hesitated, "I could send a message to the Hokage. She should agree as it benefits the Leaf."

She crossed her arms and he flinched, "Gaara, if I agree to stay . . ." His eyes lit up, ". . . then you must promise me that you are not playing with my feelings. I have no objections to being friends but if this is just a ploy then we'll never be friends."

His eyes displayed genuine alarm and something inside her eased, "I promise."

"Then send the message," she gave in with a tired gesture.

He studied her with confusion, "You don't seem very sure."

"Send it," she waved away his words and found a smile for him, "I'm always happy to make new friends and see new weapons."

He still seemed a bit unsure but returned to his desk anyway, "I'll send it by bird. Hopefully, I'll have a response by morning."

She nodded, "I'll leave you to your work."

"Tenten," his voice halted her at the door, "Thank you."

She glanced back at him, "No thanks are required between friends, Gaara."

He nodded, "Maybe we could eat lunch tomorrow. I won't be able to spend much time with you otherwise."

She arched a brow, "All right."

Tenten shut the door to his office and wondered what the hell she was getting herself into with him.

End Chapter

AN: Okay, some readers have expressed some confusion about this story. Gaara is not looking for any kind of lasting relationship with anyone. He's just testing his sexual prowess and manipulation skills to prove to himself, and siblings, that he can pick up girls if, and when, he wants to. They hurt his pride in the first chapter and now the poor Leaf girls are paying the price! Making Gaara an active seducer has given me a fun challenge and an excuse to play with everyone. So I hope you enjoy the ride with me and watch as he tries his skills, or lack thereof, on Tenten. Thanks for all your kind reviews! Michelle


	5. Chapter Five Tenten Part Two

****

Chapter Five

Neji gave her a measuring look as she explained her new mission that had arrived by bird from the Hokage. The mission was simple. Her stay in the Sand would be prolonged by at least three or four days so she could absorb as much weaponry from the traders as she could. She was ideal for this mission and, since it was relatively minimal risk, would be going solo.

"I see, our own blossom has been chosen to display her unique colors of youth," Gai boasted proudly, "You will surely exceed all expectations and return in glorious victory. Return to us soon, Tenten, our team will dim without it's center."

"Yes, Gai-sensei," she replied nonchalantly.

Neji stepped up to her and eyed her disapprovingly. _I told you, you shouldn't have gone and now you have to stay. Alone._She smiled a tad too brightly, "I'll see you when I get home." _I know what I'm doing, besides, you don't even know him. How can you be so sure?_

He inclined his head sharply, _I don't need to know him, he's male, isn't he?_Her eyebrow twitched, _is this really how you want to say goodbye to me._

His features softened and he tilted his head, _No, take care, Tenten._

Neji turned away and then Tenten was scooped up in a mass of green.

"Tenten, do not fear," Lee squeezed her, mindful of his strength, "Gaara will take excellent care of you."

Neji snorted, _I'm sure he'll try._

Tenten ignored her stoic teammate and hugged Lee back, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Lee pulled back a little and gazed at her with concerned eyes, "Don't run away from him, Tenten, it hurts his feelings."

She frowned, "What?"

"Bye!" Lee beamed at her and then they were gone.

She frowned as she returned to her room. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

**

Tenten was mildly surprised when Gaara was true to his word and only had enough time to eat lunch with her.

A quick one at that. He had only enough time to sit, chew, and swallow, though the last swallow was on the go.

She shouldn't have been surprised, he was the Kazekage. He did have a village to run and friends would always have to be second. She was rather bemused at the entire incident.

**

The next day, she was startled when he swept into her room at the crack of dawn, ordered her to get dressed, and meet him in the lobby. He had left before she even had a chance to get angry at his sudden invasion of privacy.

Still, orders were orders, and she quickly dressed before going to meet him.

The moment she entered the lobby he was on the move and she was forced to catch up to him as they left the building. She opened her mouth to demand why he was being so pushy when he beat her to the punch.

"I apologize," he turned to her and quickly dragged her up the stairs by her arm. "I would have sent a note but I was unavoidably detained."

"What-" She glared and then gasped at the sight before her.

Gaara was finally still and released her to sit on the edge of the building.

The sky was violent of display of colors ranging from light pinks, purples, and dark bloody red that matched his hair. It was beautiful. . .

"I watch the sunrise every morning," he spoke suddenly, "I thought you might want to join me."

She blinked and then numbly sat beside him, "It's beautiful."

He nodded, "The traders should arrive in two days. I will arrange for a private showing so you will have first pick."

She tore her gaze away from the brilliant sky to stare at him, "First pick?"

"Yes," Gaara angled his gaze down, "Unless you wish to view them with everyone else?"

Tenten arched a brow, she couldn't read him at all today but then she shouldn't have been able to read him in the first place. Still, it felt like he had pulled back from her and she wasn't sure how to interpret this behavior. Unless . . . He was just being very careful now.

"No, I think a private show will be nice," she smiled brightly, "You will be with me, right?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "If you want me to be."

"Of course, I do," she nudged his shoulder companionably, "Unless you're too busy."

He was quiet for a moment as he regarded her with slightly widened eyes, "I'll make time."

"Good," she leaned back on her forearms, "Thank you for sharing this with me." She turned her face back to the sky, "Just give me some warning next time."

He nodded and they spent a peaceful morning on a rooftop.

She didn't see him for the rest of the day.

She did get a note requesting her presence for the next sunrise.

She smiled and sent a note of agreement.

**

"You really are busy aren't you?"

Gaara tilted his head at her, "A village needs an attentive leader to run smoothly."

Tenten nodded, "Makes sense."

A pause, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and leaned back on her hands, "I guess I just didn't realize how much I would be on my own here."

"Are you lonely?"

She glanced up at his distressed tone, "I wouldn't say lonely just . . . Unused to the quiet."

Relief flashed in his eyes before he frowned, "I could order Kankuro to keep you company. He is loud."

Tenten snorted her amusement before just giving in and laughing out loud.

"Tenten?"

She shook her head with a grin on her face, "That will not be necessary but thanks for the thought."

He nodded and he glanced up, his eyes twitching a bit as he glared at the sky. She could almost see him sorting their his mental files and trying to find a way to clear up some time.

He turned to her, "How about a spar about . . . Three?"

"A spar?" She arched her brows questioningly, "I don't think I will be much of a challenge for you, besides, won't it be crazy hot?"

"We have indoor training areas," he waved away her concern, "I will take a handicap. No sand, weapons only."

"Weapons only?" She lit up in interest, "Then you will be the one at a disadvantage."

"It's fine," he shrugged.

"No, if you have a handicap then I will too," she pursed her lips for a moment before snapping her fingers, "I got it. I will only use unfamiliar weapons."

"That's not necessary-"

"I insist," she smiled, "Unless you think you need the excuse when you lose?"

His eyes narrowed a bit at the corners, "What makes you think you will win?"

"Weapons are my sand," she shrugged, "And you agreed not to use yours."

"I am also highly proficient in their use," he frowned, "though I do not make them part of my usual arsenal."

"A wager then," Tenten dipped her head toward him, "If I win you have to go up to Lee and tell him he looks dead sexy in a miniskirt."

"You want me to what?" Gaara paled a bit.

"Shouldn't be a problem, right, since you're so sure you're going to win," she blinked at him innocently and was caught off guard when he smiled suddenly.

"All right, I agree but if I win you have to go up to Lee and demand to have his thick eye-browed babies," and then he added completely deadpan, "with all the power of youth."

Her mouth dropped open in complete shock before she dissolved into laughter. She laughed for a good couple of minutes before she managed to get a hold of herself.

Still chuckling weakly, she wiped a tear away and shook her head, "You've been spending too much time around, Lee."

"Is it a wager?"

"I accept."

They shook hands and departed in their separate directions.

**

Three on the dot and the two combatants faced off. There were two tables of weapons on either side of the room, previously sorted to suit the agreed upon terms, and readily available.

Then with scarcely a nod, the deadly dance began. It wasn't the most graceful of displays since both combatants were unused to their handicaps though the longer the fight the more smooth their movements became. Tenten wasn't called a weapons mistress for nothing as the unfamiliar weapons were suddenly wielded with expertise and Gaara was nothing if highly strategic so once he finally stopped his instinctive reach for his sand then it was on.

Weapons sang as they sliced through the air in ever increasingly deadly strikes when the inevitable happened.

Gaara had trained himself excessively in the use of all the available weapons, not being able to sleep had given him loads of extra practice time, but weapons were not his first choice in combat. So when the battle increased in intensity he was unable to hold onto his control .

A bad throw had Tenten scrambling badly as she had calculated her dodge based on his previous throws which were deadly enough. In the end she had throw herself completely backwards for the weapon to skim almost harmlessly across her rib cage.

Gaara was horrified and was instantly at her side, "Are you injured?"

Tenten got to her feet and eyed the huge gaping hole in her shirt just under her breasts where a long red scratch was starting to appear.

"I think I'll live," she remarked dryly, her tone hinting at annoyance.

"I'll have the garment replaced," Gaara assured her, "I'm sorry-"

He pulled back sharply as a kunai flashed into action. He glanced to down to find his vest now had a long jagged tear and then he lifted his eyes to the kunoichi who was regarding him with dangerous amusement.

"I think I won that last spar so let's play a new game," she pulled out another kunai and lowered her weight into her knees, "Kunai only. First one to strip the other wins!"

"Wha-!" Gaara had to pull back again as the kunai angled down sharply once more.

Tenten twirled the kunai around amused as his vest fell to the ground in pieces, "You're never going to win that way, Gaara, I guess you really do have a thing for Lee like Neji thinks."

His eyes narrowed and the appropriate weapons were pulled as he prepared to attack.

She grinned and charged.

The outer layers were quickly torn away though Gaara had many and that had annoyed Tenten.

"Why are you wearing so many layers in the desert?!" She nearly screamed as yet another layer appeared beneath the one she had just expertly pealed away.

"The sun is unforgiving," he had shrugged, a smile on his face.

However, this didn't mean Gaara had the upper hand, for while, he had quickly disposed of her outer layer, he didn't have anywhere near her control to peel away her formfitting layer without hurting her.

"Is that spandex?" Amusement tinted his tone.

"You will tell no one," she threatened with a glare on her lovely features.

"Ah, but your youthfulness-"

She screamed and triumphantly cut away his mesh shirt.

Gaara blinked as he was suddenly topless, "I see. This will never leave the building."

"It had better not," she hissed and then laughed delightedly, "I'm winning! All I have to do is take your pants and undergarments! Then you will have to confess your hidden attraction to Lee."

His brow furrowed, "You mean to strip me completely?"

"Unless you can get me first," she mocked lightly, "And I have to say, I haven't really been impressed."

His eyes narrowed, "I could have you stripped in seconds and pinned helpless against any flat surface in this room if I was allowed the use of my sand."

She shivered as her mind started to supply her with all sorts of helpful images, "Promises, promises."

His eyes flared with temper and male pride, "As you wish."

Her eyes widened and she started to run as his sand hissed after her threateningly. She couldn't help but burst into laughter as it herded her right to him and took her opportunity to claim most of his pants.

"What's going on in here?!"

Everything stopped as they both turned to see a stunned Temari surveying the weapon littered room and then the scantily clad appearance of her brother and guest.

"I thought I left a note saying I didn't want to be disturbed," Gaara took a step and the rest of his clothing slid off him.

Temari squeaked and immediately covered his eyes.

Tenten giggled, "Sorry, but it looks like I won."

He sighed, "Yes, I will uphold my part of the deal."

"Cover yourself!" Temari whipped off her red sash and set about making her little brother decent without looking at him.

"Why are you here, Temari?" Gaara made no move to assist his sibling or hinder her actions.

"A scroll came," she snapped, "It was marked urgent."

He hummed to himself, "My apologies, Tenten, but I'm going to have to cut this short."

"Well, you can call it short if you want but I'm afraid I would have to disagree," Tenten grinned at his confused look.

Temari quickly took control of the conversation before they could further traumatize her, "Gaara. Urgent. You should go."

He nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

She just hoped he thought to get dressed first before going to his office and then turned to the Leaf kunoichi.

Tenten was snickering quietly to herself as she had started picking up the random weapons on the floor so she could return them to the tables.

"We don't know each other very well," Temari stated, "But I think we need to talk."

Tenten glanced up surprised, "Okay."

Temari wrung her hands a bit before sighing to herself and just plunged ahead, "What's going on between you and my brother?"

"Which one?" Tenten remarked smartly, "Gaara's offered me Kankuro's services, you know."

"I didn't," Temari frowned and was about demand something when Tenten just smiled at her.

"Wow, and I thought your brother was bad," she patted legs and turned to face Temari seriously, "Look, we're just friends, all right. No need for any mess with my brother and I'll kill you speeches."

Temari blinked, "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends," Tenten narrowed her eyes, "Unless you know something I don't."

"I don't know what's up with Gaara lately," Temari admitted helplessly, "He's . . . How much do you know about my family?"

"The basics I guess," Tenten shrugged, "Gaara has a demon sealed in him, ordered by your father, went a little crazy, and became friends with Naruto. He's now Kazekage, sane, and trying to make friends. Did I leave anything out?"

"That's him in a nutshell," Temari's smile was brittle, "He also basically grew up alone. Kankuro and I didn't even know he existed until we were put onto the same genin team. Our father . . . Was a bastard. He made Gaara live with our Uncle Yashamaru and then ordered him to kill him."

Tenten went very still, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he won't," Temari's chin firmed, "And if you are planning to be his friend then you need to know."

"So you told Naruto this," she arched a skeptical brow.

"I didn't need to," she narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, "He already knew. I'm just saying be careful. He expects to be betrayed by everyone and, he's right to, it's what has kept him alive."

"So this isn't a 'mess with my brother and I'll kill you speech,' it's a 'mess with my brother and he'll kill you' speech," her mouth twisted, "Look, he's your brother and you probably know him better than I could ever hope to but I gotta tell ya that you're going about this all wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I am on a team with a guy who couldn't control chakra to save his life, a guy who was obsessed with rebelling against a family that could turn his brain to mush at any given time, I was average as can be, and my sensei who . . . There's so many things that I doubt I could remember it all even if I wanted to," she smiled, "So for you to tell me to basically expect the worst from your brother when all he seems to be doing is getting better then I have to say sorry but I can't do that."

Tenten sighed, "Neji didn't get over his family issues by tiptoeing around it, Lee still can't manipulate chakra outside his body but he's someone I wouldn't want to face anytime soon, I'm a weapons mistress, and, really, there's no helping Gai-sensei but you learn to live with him. Your brother needs someone to slap him upside the head like he's anyone else. Believe me, he'll react better than you think he will and what's more he'll respect you for it and actually listen to you once in a while."

"You can only say that because you don't know him," Temari snorted, "He's so closed off that he won't even let me hug him because of what our uncle did to him! How can you know what that's like?!"

"You're right, I don't, not really," she shrugged, "I'm just telling you how I see it. He seems like he's trying. You should be encouraging him and supporting him instead of trying to scare potential friends away."

"I wasn't-" Temari glared at the floor, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"I'm sure you didn't," Tenten was agreeable, "But I'm sure you'll be even closer to him if you treated him just like you treat Kankuro."

"What about Kankuro?" Both girls jumped as Gaara reappeared, fully dressed to Temari's relief.

"Just how we should put him down," Temari shrugged the question away, "It wasn't urgent then?"

Gaara shook his head and eyed the two girls curiously.

Temari exhaled softly, "Well, I guess-"

"No," Tenten cut her off, "Stay here."

"I-" Gaara opened his mouth to inform her that his sister had other duties to attend to when the Leaf kunoichi bopped him over the head.

Temari's mouth dropped open.

Gaara swung his shocked eyes to Tenten with disbelief.

"Stop scaring your siblings," she ordered, "Do you know how much I would give to have a sibling? Or Lee? Or even Naruto?"

"I-" He tried to defend only to be poked and he hadn't even done anything!

"I understand there's a huge gap in your relationship but how are you ever going to fill it if you can't even trust them?" She pointed out, "She's even threatened to kill me if I hurt your feelings."

"She did what?" His eyes started to narrow when she poked him again.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Tenten shook her head, "She doesn't want your feelings to get hurt. She's looking out for you like a sister is supposed to do."

He blinked at her.

"Look, this is none of my business and, quite frankly, I get enough family drama from Neji so I'm going to go," Tenten arched her brow, "I did manage to put half the weapons away so it's only fair you do the rest. Maybe if you ask nicely your sister will help." She laughed at his dumbfounded expression, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to be friends!"

She waved a cheery bye and swept out of the room.

Temari and Gaara blinked at each other.

"What's up with you and that girl?" She asked.

"She's interesting," he replied softly.

"Yeah, I'll give her that," she nodded, "And Sakura?"

"Is not," he turned away and started to gather weapons.

"Oh, good," Temari was relieved and then, seeing his look, was quick to explain, "I was happy you were showing . . . Initiative but she . . ."

Gaara hummed to himself and mercifully gave her an out, "She's loud."

"Yes," she latched his words and began to help him, "Exactly, loud."

"Why did you tell her we didn't know of each other until we were put on the same team? That I don't allow you to hug me?" Gaara met her eyes. They had always known of each other's existence even if they hadn't always liked it.

"Just trying to get you some sympathy points," she winked, "Made myself the bad guy and you the poor misunderstood one."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy and you didn't seem to be making much progress on your own," Temari arched a brow at him, "Oh, and if you pull that lost little boy routine on me again, then I'll break your arm, sand armor or not."

He smirked at her, "How much of Kankuro's blood did you spill before he told you?"

She shrugged with an evil grin, "You know Kankuro. He's whining about how you're not going to teach him how to pick up girls now, the idiot." She ruffled his hair affectionately, "Well, I got to go. Things to do, people to see, and our brother to torment."

"I love you, Temari."

"I love you, too, Gaara." She waved a bye and left.

Gaara just gestured and his sand took care of the mess.

**

The next day, he escorted her to the weapons exhibit and, she was slightly ashamed to admit, that she acted like a kid in a candy shop. She had darted from display to display, gabbing about everything from the weapons aesthetics to their practicality.

She was just grateful that Gaara had seemed genuinely interested in her opinion and he'd even bought weapons on her advice!

Tenten smiled, that boy was good she had to admit and she could see why Sakura and Ino had tried to stake a claim on him. He was one of those rare guys who would actually listen and tried so very hard to be normal that it was cute.

She pursed her lips, in fact, she had just about dropped all of her suspicions of him regarding the two girls. She could see how hard he was trying to just be friends with her and he hadn't done anything to make her think he was just trying to get into her pants.

And, really, she had been more flirtatious with him the other day then he ever had!

What's more he didn't even seem to understand it!

He was naïve.

She chuckled to herself, he was naively cute as well as a fantastic leader and shinobi. A guy didn't get more dangerous to a girl's heart than that except she wasn't just any girl.

Besides, he had said he was just trying to nice to them! It wasn't his fault that they took it the wrong way!

She paused and released her hair from her buns. Her hair cascaded down her back and she began to brush it.

She was justifying him and her like of him.

She pursed her lips, she wasn't sure what to think of that or if she should think about it. Either she was right or she had been played expertly.

There was only one way to find out.

She left her room, not even bothering to put her hair back up, and went to find the Kazekage.

**

She found him in his office methodically going through paperwork.

He glanced up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion when realization dawned, "Tenten? Your hair . . . It's pretty-"

She smashed her mouth against his and smiled when he floundered his arms helplessly before hesitantly setting his hands on her shoulders.

He pushed her away gently, "Tenten?"

His voice was dazed, confused, and more than a little surprised.

She studied his reaction with a smile, "You weren't expecting that, were you?"

He continued to stare at her like he had never seen her before in his life, "This is . . .a test . . .?"

"Yes," Tenten narrowed her eyes, "Did you really kiss Sakura?"

"Yes," he answered with no hesitation, honesty shown in his eyes.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I wanted to know what it was like," he answered softly, the words spilling helplessly from his lips. "She is a highly compassionate person and-"

"And now that you know?" She cut him off, she wasn't in the mood to hear Sakura's virtues.

"We're . . .friends?" He was confused, damn his adorable hide.

"Friends don't kiss like we just did," she watched the confusion grow, "Kissing is for more intimate relationships unless it's just on the cheek. Will you kiss Sakura again?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Why?"

"She's loud."

The chuckle escaped before she could suppress it, "Especially when she's with Ino."

Worry entered his eyes, "Tenten, I don't understand what's happening here."

"You're not meant to," she quirked her head to the left, "I needed answers and the best way to get the truth is to keep you off balance."

He blinked at her.

"You're a good guy, Gaara, and you deserve to be happy," she tapped his nose and moved away, "One day, you'll find a girl to settle down with."

She could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes.

"You wanted to see if I was being sincere in my offer of friendship or was really manipulating you the whole time," he worked out slowly, "I can understand the need to know other's true intentions but I'm afraid I don't know where we stand now."

"Where we've always stood," she arched her brows, "as friends."

"You kissed me," he pointed out, "You said friends didn't do that."

"They don't," she smirked, "Look, I know you're new to this whole friends thing so I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. I'm very . . .practical. I know better than anyone that I'm not high profile enough for someone of your stature to date much less marry. It would be a lot of heartache over something that probably wouldn't happen and I have too much pride to just be someone's mistress or fuck buddy."

"Fuck . . .buddy . . .?" He looked like his mind had slipped a gear.

She laughed at his expression, "You can be seriously cute but, seriously, I've already fallen for a guy I couldn't have though it wasn't his fault, he doesn't get to choose who he marries. So I know better than to get involved with someone who I can't be with . . .no matter how much I might want to. . ."

Something shifted behind his eyes, "Tell me you want me and I will rearrange the stars to make it happen."

She shook her head but smiled, "Gaara, what would your council say?"

"They would agree to anything I would say," his eyes were intense, "They are still afraid of me and would have me marry anyone who isn't their daughters."

"Gaara," she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "You don't even know me."

"I know that you would treat me like I was anybody else," he gripped the back of her neck so she couldn't move away, "You wouldn't be afraid that I was a monster. You wouldn't pity me for my childhood. You aren't intimidated by my reputation or titles. You will tell me your mind and . . .touch me. Even if you were only my friend and you sought . . .companionship elsewhere-"

She flicked his nose, "Gaara, don't sell yourself short. If I married you then I'm sure I could fall for you." She snorted, "Probably be disgustingly easy, too."

"But-" His eyes were lost as he reluctantly allowed her to pull away.

"You probably wouldn't like me that way if you got to know me better. Get to know me first and then, maybe, I'll marry you," she grinned, "Hey, don't look so distraught or you'll force me to kiss you."

He looked so hopeful that she kissed his forehead and laughed as he very nearly pouted, "So . . . We'll only ever be friends . . ."

She covered his mouth with hers and proceeded to kiss him within an inch of his life before pulling away sharply.

"There's always a drunken night of indiscretion," she breathed against his lips.

"We aren't drunk," he stated.

She grinned, "Too bad. I leave first light so I have to get to bed."

"I'll see you off-"

"And miss your sunrise," she shook her head, "No, I wouldn't do that to you, besides, we can just our goodbyes now." She kissed the corner of his mouth in a way that was half platonic and half intimate, "Thanks for the ego boost and weapons."

He returned it, "I can find some sake . . .?"

She giggled and rested her head against his chest for a moment, "You're bad. Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me."

"I would never-" He colored with embarrassment.

She laughed and made her way to the door, "I better go before you tempt me with your wicked ways."

She opened the door and nearly ran into Kankuro.

"Wow, what happened to you?" She eyed his black eye and obvious scratches before she bowed politely, "Thanks for your hospitality."

Kankuro watched her walk away and waited until she was out of earshot before turning with a grim, "Let me guess, three for three."

Gaara's eyes were a bit dazed as he gave the barest shake of his head, "No."

"No," Kankuro's tone was skeptical, "She looked pretty seduced to me."

He shook his head again and he lifted his astonished eyes to his brother, "No, if anything, this victory belongs to her."

End Chapter

AN: Sorry for the wait but she just refused to be seduced! So, instead, she seduced him! So, next project, Hinata! Though, not anytime soon since I need to concentrate on Grains of Sand though that should be updated soon as well. Thanks for reading! Michelle


End file.
